Holiday Mantle
Basic Information Holiday Mantles are display containers as well as decorative pieces of furniture that can be used to display up to 5 items for decoration. A Holiday Mantle consists of a white wooden bar with two red boots with white fluffy bucket tops and red loops that are fastened to the bar. The red boots can be rendered invisible by deactivating the setting "Show Container Visual" in the Settings Window (can be accessed by using the Wiring Tool and typing "n" as the default key). In this case, the Holiday Mantle will merely become a white wooden bar with two white wooden wall mounts at the back. These display containers were implemented as part of of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Red Brick Walls, Red Snowflake Glass, Blue Snowflake Glass, Green Snowflake Glass, White Snowflake Glass, Candycane Beds, Red Brick Fireplaces, the Winter Mitten Costume(s) and the Reaudolph Head Costume. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 21st 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Holiday Mantles by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 10 already crafted Holiday Mantles and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 8 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Holiday Mantles cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 2 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Holiday Mantles for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Holiday Mantles can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Holiday Mantles from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Holiday Mantles can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Holiday Mantles to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for Holiday Mantles would then not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. This means that the Recipe is account-bound and cannot be given to other players. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (8 stacks). After obtaining it, the rare seasonal Recipe for Holiday Mantles will then stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle, 1 Holiday Mantle can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 2 Wood Slabs, to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood blocks, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked * 1 Stone Rod, made of ordinary Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on the surface or Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Fossil layer blocks at night * 1 (block of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like How to use Holiday Mantles To use Holiday Mantles, place them into the game world and interact with them (use right-click or "F" as the default key) while pointing at them with your cursor. By this you can fill their 5 slots with items that can be displayed on these mantles in a smaller size - partly on top of the white beam, partly "inside" the red "stockings". If you disable the container visuals, the items that appeared to have been in the stockings will "hover" in front of the white wooden beam. Holiday Mantles can be fully rotated into all directions, even after being "filled" with items, by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when being placed. When Holiday Mantles are activated (default key is "f" while looking at an Holiday Mantle with your cursor), a small storage window with 5 slots will open, as well as the option to choose 1 of 2 arrangements and to either show or hide the stockings on the white beam. After activating an Holiday Mantle, the inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the slots of the Holiday Mantle so that they will then be displayed on top and in front of the Holiday Mantle in the world. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the 5 slots of the Holiday Mantle from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Usually only 1 item can be transferred, and it is not recommended to override this game mechanics to put more items into the slots of Holiday Mantles if you don't want to risk losing them. Holiday Mantles cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. They can be rotated even when filled though. After emptying Holiday Mantles that have been placed into the game world, you can pull and take Holiday Mantles without requiring any Power Cells (Mining Cell). Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Items that can be placed on Holiday Mantles * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes, also columns and eights * all kinds of Furniture like chairs and tables * however, 2 blocks large furniture items like all Fireplaces and horizontal Beds often don't fit onto the Holiday Mantles, but will extrude from them quite a bit * ladders (upright), fences, wicket gates, iron bars and the like. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles each * doors (standing upright) and windows (upright as well), trap doors (that will appear floating rather high up above the Holiday Mantle in its standard rotation) * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - none of them can be inscribed when on display of course. The Haunted Gravestone shows the word "Test" on its front though, while all other signs will be empty * all display cases/stands but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display. Includes Wood Book Shelves, Stone Wall Shelves, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Stone Weapon Racks, Holiday Decorative Trees (pretty large), Holiday Mantles and Blocky the Snowman * all storage chests/containers, including the decorative Heart-Shaped Boxes, but also animated ones like placeable Diamond Treasure Chests that players get as rewards for completing Quests, and animated Holiday Gifts from Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2017 * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on an Holiday Mantle, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table) * Extractors and Excavators. Excavators are slightly animated, Extractors sparkle. When rotating the Holiday Mantle, the Excavators will display the outlines of an area to be removed by them, but of course they can't be activated while on display. Extractors on the other hand appear folded down like they have finished extracting ore from a node, and will occasionally execute their typical "done" sound * Adventure Gates and Teleporters that look different on the Holiday Mantle than when placed into the game world * Death Statues, Red Ornaments, Hidden Temple Goblets, as well as Goo Cauldrons of all three colors with large bubbling (animated) goo puddles at their feet * all types of Snow Globes. The Magic Snow Globe cannot be activated when on display * Vines, Bamboo, Ice Vines, Medieval Chains (all of them standing upright on the Holiday Mantle and on other display containers, unless the containers will be rotated) * all types of tree Flowers, ground flowers (Wildflowers, Tundra Flowers), Leaves, but also Poinsettias, Holiday Wreaths and Holiday Garlands * Beeswax, Rimecones and Snowcubes, most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Vlad-a-Rangs, Shur-Ice-Ns, Flares and Fireworks. Scare Flares are known to make a sound when on display * summoning items like all types of Haunted Idols and Trog Traps. If rotated, they might appear to "activate" with an animation and a colorful beam, but will not actually start events while on display * Candy Skull Banners, Candy Skull Statues and other objects that can be colored differently depending on the players' selections - their color cannot be chosen when on display though, it will be the standard one. Candy Skull Banners will stand upright and slowly sway back and forth even when on display * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones that will appear laid down on the Holiday Mantle, no matter the arrangement (but the Holiday Mantle can be rotated in order to make the swords stand upright) * all Liquids - these will appear as slightly slanted blocks with a flow animation, somehow similar to slopes * Arcstones, Seashells, Pigsy Droppings, Pumpkiru Candy * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops * all placeable Machines like all activation devices (all types of Switches and Levers, Number Pads, Pressure Plates, Sensors etc.), all operating gates (Logic Gates, Inverter Gates etc.), and also Fans (that stand on their edge instead of laying down). Sensors aren't animated, but will display a short cyan-blue beam just like their usual adjustable area mark * LEDs will appear as gray to black blocks on an Holiday Mantle, Industrial LEDs as red panels lying down flat, and LED Tree Blocks with white glowing parts * Checkpoints, Capture Blocks (will open once and then glow), Block Phasers (will move up and down), Snow Blowers, without working like usual of course, since you cannot activate them when they're on display. When rotating the Holiday Mantle, Snow Blowers will start to spit snowflakes though * animated objects like Industrial Chimneys, Industrial Vents, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated (not animated) if you place them, but will start to emit smoke (or hot air) as soon as you rotate the Holiday Mantle * Industrial Bellows will not start to move even if you rotate the Holiday Mantle, while Industrial Gears will constantly turn right after putting them on display * Holiday Music Boxes will appear closed and silent, they cannot be activated by rotating the Holiday Mantle * Arc Picture Frames and Adventure Picture Frames that will show their standard image of a hill with trees * all Beacons including Healing Beacons. They might be displayed with or without sending out their beam/s on the Holiday Mantle (this changes regularly with every few monthly updates of the game), and Beacons are also known to make their typical sounds even when on display * different from Stone Wall Shelves, Holiday Mantles can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells and Placemats correctly in their first 3 slots. These items will be rotated when placed in the last 2 slots. Seeds of Crops will only be visible as sparkles when placed into one of the first 3 slots. Items that cannot be placed on Holiday Mantles Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Holiday Mantles: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties * no Rescued Toys, no Snowball Turrets How to change the settings of Holiday Mantles When activating Holiday Mantles that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. All of these settings can be found on top of the activation window that can be opened by pointing the cursor at Holiday Mantles and using right-click or pressing "f" (as the default key). You can name Holiday Mantles like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the labelling array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Holiday Mantle" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Holiday Mantle by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the Holiday Mantle. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this Holiday Mantle (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this Holiday Mantle to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the Holiday Mantle and even take the Holiday Mantle itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Holiday Mantles are now set to "builders" by default when these objects have been placed into a game world or to "claim builders" when the objects have been placed within a player claim. This means that players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher (mod, admin, owner) either on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) or game world can access your Holiday Mantles and take items from it or even pick up the Holiday Mantles themselves. If you set the permission level of the Holiday Mantle to "visitor", every player on the game world can access the Holiday Mantle and can even carry it off. Higher permission levels like "world/claim admins/mods" or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", which is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim if you choose to) to take items from an Holiday Mantle, but not to take the Holiday Mantle itself. By hovering your crosshair cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner after activating the Holiday Mantle (with right-click or "f" as the default key) you can view a "Transfer History" that lists the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions with the according player names and the time of their access to the Holiday Mantle. Displays and Blueprint When capturing a Blueprint, Holiday Mantles as well as all other displaying objects can be captured with all their items "inside". When players build this Blueprint and place the display container accordingly, all the items that have been put in the display containers by the creator of the Blueprint will be displayed automatically without having to be put in. However these displayed items will merely be "ghosts". It will only look like these items are actually in the container, but they are not. When activating such a display container, you can see that the items in the slots look different too to indicate this. You can not take such "ghost" items out of the displaying object, and if you replace them with actual items to your own liking, the Blueprinted "ghosts" will vanish and won't automatically resurface if you take the actual item/s out of the concerned display slot/s again. This has been designed by Playful in order to let players share the "look" of special items with other players so that the players building the Blueprint won't have to provide these items themselves, but can use them as decoration. Bug Warning Attention: after placing items into Holiday Mantles, it's possible that the same bug could occur that affects several display containers. This bug will not let you move a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Either placing these items into display containers and taking them out again or exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will solve this problem. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Display Category:Container